


Jealousy

by Skyeec2



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Returning home to a jealous, possesive lover was not something Cloud had expected to haapen to him. (Not that he's complaining)





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about Yazoo being possesive and murdery so I did.

“What are you doing?” Cloud asked, starting at the silver haired young man in front of him. Yazoo was holding his guns and was wearing the black, leather suit he wore when he was planning to fight someone, completely different from his usual attire of Cloud’s stuff.

“I’m going to murder Reno,” Yazoo answered easily, checking his guns were loaded. He turned to fix Cloud with a cold, glowing gaze, striding forward until he stood in front of him. “He’s been running his mouth about things that should remain unspoken.”

Cloud blinked at the slightly taller man, caught a bit off guard by how close the other was standing to him. “Wait,” he said, stepping back away from Yazoo and fixing him with an incredulous look. “You can’t just murder Reno because I slept with him once.”

“I can and I will,” Yazoo said, stepping forward and crowding Cloud against the wall behind him. He lifted his hand to grasp golden spikes around his gun. “I’ve had enough of him running his mouth about how you looked under him, you’re _mine_.”

“That’s not a reason to murder him,” Cloud said, voice breathless from the other’s hand in his hair. Yazoo pulled his head back by his grip on his hair, holding him in place as he pressed their mouths together and forced his tongue into Cloud’s mouth.

Yazoo pulled his mouth away, dragging his lips to Cloud’s ear where he took the lobe between his teeth and worried the skin. Cloud had to sink his teeth into his own lip to stop himself from letting any unwanted noises escape his mouth, pressing forward against Yazoo’s body as warm breath over sensitive skin sent shivers down his spine.

“I can’t stand that he’s seen you like this,” Yazoo growled into his ear, pulling Cloud closer to himself and resting his other gun at the base of Cloud’s spine. “Flushed, writhing and moaning as he takes you apart with his hands and …” his words faded away to a harsh, snarling sound before sinking his teeth into the skin of Cloud’s throat and finally pulling a cry from Cloud’s mouth.

Cloud reached his own hands to wrap around Yazoo, grounding himself as the other man focused on pulling him apart with a single-minded determination. He groaned as Yazoo paused on one area of skin, high on his neck and impossible to cover, the feeling of metal against his spine threw him back into the situation at hand.

He really needed to get the other to drop the weapons in his hands before things progressed even further, he really wasn’t interested in Yazoo ‘replacing’ another one of his scars. The two he’d already ‘fixed’ had been enough for him, for quite a bit of time.

“Drop the guns,” he ordered, words downplayed by how breathy his voice sounded as he said them. He swallowed heavily, forcefully steadying his voice as he repeated himself. “Drop them, Yazoo.”

Yazoo didn’t respond to him, focused more on the skin he was worrying between his teeth in an attempt to leave a mark that wouldn’t disappear within the hour, but dropped his weapons anyway, causing Cloud to flinch as they landed on the floor loudly. He had a moment to be thankful that neither of the guns fired before Yazoo’s hands returned to his body, one fisting in his hair to hold him in place and the other wrapping around him fully.

Cloud breathed a soft sigh of relief, relaxing in the other’s grip and letting Yazoo do what he wished. The other finally abandoned the sink he’d been worrying and continued to his collarbone, pulling at his shirt to expose more of his skin, it only took a few moments for him to become frustrated with the material and practically tore it from his frame.

Eager fingers moved up his sides, expertly brushing over the most sensitive areas on Cloud’s body and drawing more shivers from him. Yazoo pulled away from him a bit to watch his hands move over Cloud’s skin, green eyes narrowed at the contrast of his paler skin against Cloud’s own.

“Does he know how to touch you like this?” Yazoo asked, voice thick and angry. One of his hands moved to Cloud’s nipple and rolled the flesh between his fingers, pulling a whine from his mouth. “How to make you scream for him?”

Cloud pulled Yazoo closer to himself instead of answering, capturing the other’s mouth in his own and distracting him from his line of questioning. He then turned his own attention to the zipper at Yazoo’s throat, pulling it down to reveal the other’s skin.

He continued to drag the zipper down until the leather came apart at Yazoo’s torso and allowed him to push it from the other’s shoulders, leaving him bare from the waist up. The fabric pooled around Yazoo’s feet once it was free of his arms, leaving him in just his tight-fitting leather pants.

“Why do you have to fight people in those clothes?” Cloud asked, fingers moving to rest on the band of Yazoo’s pants. “It’s not fair.”

“I’m not going to fight Reno,” Yazoo reminded him, sinking sharp teeth into Cloud’s bottom lip. “I’m going to murder him to ensure no one else knows what you look like in the throes of pleasure.”

Cloud rolled his eyes at him but gasped sharply when nimble fingers dug their way into his own pants and immediately sought out his hardening cock, grasping him in long fingers. He whimpered in Yazoo’s grip and thrust forward into his hand, his own hands gripping the other’s shoulders tightly.

“I should kill him just having _heard_ that sound,” Yazoo mused, other hand rising to brush a few strands of hair from Cloud’s face, namely the area where one of the scars he’d ‘replaced was located. “Never mind that he’s been _inside_ you.”

“It was just the once,” Cloud told him, pulling Yazoo closer to himself and tucking his face into the other’s neck. “Nothing to get so angry over.”

Yazoo didn’t answer him and instead forced the last bit of clothing from his body and bared him for his eyes, allowing the hand around his cock easier movement. Yazoo’s hand left his cock a moment later and the limb lifted to Cloud’s lips, forcing fingers into his mouth.

Cloud’s tongue swept over the other’s digits, bathing them in saliva as much as he could since Yazoo didn’t seem like he’d stop long enough to get the lube from their bedside table. His assumption was confirmed when Yazoo pulled his fingers from his mouth and replaced them with his own mouth, muffled the sound that escaped Cloud’s throat as he forced two of his fingers into him.

Yazoo stretched him with quick, rough movements that just verged on being painful to Cloud’s enhanced body. The not-pain running through Cloud’s system didn’t stop him from moving into the other’s fingers as they opened him.

Cloud whimpered as Yazoo bit at his lips, tongue plunging deep into his mouth before pulling away with a sharp sound, removing the fingers within him at the same time. Cloud leaned his head back against the wall, watching Yazoo force his pants down enough to free his own cock.

Yazoo then took a firm hold of him, pushing him further against the wall before forcing Cloud to wrap his legs around his waist as he lifted him up. Cloud captured Yazoo’s mouth in another deep kiss as the taller man held him up, silencing his own cry as Yazoo pressed into him and started to fuck him.

Yazoo’s cock was hot and hard within him, moving with him and brushing against his prostate with each thrust. His own cock was rubbing against Yazoo’s stomach with each movement, leaving him groaning into the other’s mouth at the stimulation.

“Look at you,” Yazoo groaned, pulling away from his mouth and resting his forehead against Cloud’s own, staring down at him with gleaming eyes. “Flushed and beautiful. No one else gets to see you like this. You’re _mine_.”

“Yeah,” Cloud agreed, fingers digging into Yazoo’s shoulders and back. “I’m yours.”

“Good,” Yazoo purred, nipping at his lips again.

He continued to fuck him until they were both left spent and panting against each other, exchanging soft, lazy kisses as they came down from their own orgasms.

Yazoo’s fingers brushed his hair from his face, gaze less angry now than he had been when Cloud first entered the apartment.

“I’m still going to murder Reno.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reno really doesn't have many days left after this, Cloud can't keep his eyes on Yazoo all the time ;)


End file.
